


Lance and Knives

by BlueTheBird



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Voltron Knife Boi™, also Keith is, cause why not, i hc lanc eis good at all long ranger thigns, so you know here you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTheBird/pseuds/BlueTheBird
Summary: Keith stood in his spot and stared at the door in shock. He didn't know what happened, but all he knew what that his boyfriend was amazing and he was super gay.





	Lance and Knives

Keith almost screamed as the knife clattered to the ground, completely missing the target. He tempted the idea of walking up and punching the target, only to remember his hand that had just finished healing from the last time he tried to punch a altean training thing.

Instead, he angrily stomped up and picked up the four knives on the ground. He looked at the target and with as much force as he could, jammed one of the four into it. He smiled at the satisfaction of seeing the knife sticking out from the middle and grabbed it before walking back to the practice line.

“Level 2, knife throwing.”Keith said, watching the target grow slighter bigger with disappointment. He didn't like the idea he had to go down a level, but even he knew that sometimes you gotta give yourself a little wiggle room.

He grabbed the first knife and tossed it up, watching it land in his hands with a nice weight. He could do this, throwing a knife was just like fighting with it. Sure, it included air, throwing, and the occasional moving target, but he could do this.

“Okay,”Keith said out loud, taking a deep breath, “I can do this.”

He held the knife up, tossing it slightly for good luck, and prepared to throw it. Just as he aimed, the practice room swooshed open and a familiar voice rang through.

“Dont worry anymore, i’ve arrived!”Lance yelled, smiling when Keith turned around startled.

“It's late Lance.”Keith sighed, watching Lance carefully as the taller boy leaned against the wall next to the door, “What are you doing here?”

“I should be asking you the same.”Lance said with a raised eyebrow, “I go to bed expecting my lovely boyfriend to be there and instead find a clean and unmessy bed.”

“I wasn't tired.”Keith shrugged, “Didn't see the problem  
of lying in bed when i could be doing something productive.”

“I can think of a few productive things in bed.” Lance said with a wink, making Keith groan and turn around. He focused on the target and tried to put Lance in the back of his mind.

“So what are you doing?”Lance asked.

“Practicing.”Keith said, though it sounded more like a question than an answer. Lance hummed in response, and Keith figured he was done bothering him for the time being.

Keith took another deep breath and held the knife in his hands before throwing it. Just like last time, it completely missed the target and hit the ground with a loud clang. Keith closed his eyes and clenched his fist as Lance laughter rang through the training room.

“Sorry.”Lance said,”I dont really think thats practicing though.”

“You always miss sometimes!”Keith yelled in protest, but Lance just huffed and smiled. Keith opened his mouth to retort but couldn't come up with one, making his cross his arms and frown.

“Like you could do any better.”Keith scoffed, making Lance laugh again. He pushed himself off from the wall and walked over to the table next to keith. 

Lance grabbed a knife and tossed it in his hand and looked at the target.

“Level 5, knife throwing.”Lance said, glancing at Keith’s awed face as the target grew smaller. Before Keith could say anything, Lance threw the knife. Almost like a movie, it perfectly hit the center target.

“Come on to bed, i'm tired.”Lance said, kissing Keith and walking out. Keith stood in his spot and stared at the door in shock. He didn't know what happened, but all he knew what that his boyfriend was amazing and he was super gay.

**Author's Note:**

> this isnt edited or anything, i just wrote it because my friend was sad and i wanted to make him happy.


End file.
